Please Don't Leave Me Happily Ever After
by Elsie and Carson forever xxx
Summary: If you have read Please Don't Leave Me and would prefer a happier ending this is your corny alternative. Mr Carson finds himself in a tricky situation, should he stay at Downton Abbey with his beloved Elsie or should he fulfil a heartfelt family plea and support Lady Mary in a drastic move to Scotland.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Leave Me Alternative Ending 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Julian Fellows.**

**Spoilers from Series 3**

**If you have read Please Don't Leave Me and would prefer a happier ending this is your corny alternative. **

**Mr Carson finds himself in a tricky situation, should he stay at Downton Abbey with his beloved Elsie or should he fulfil a heartfelt family plea and support Lady Mary in a drastic move to Scotland. **

**I actually surprised myself with how nice I have been in this one. I can do a Fairy-tale Ending, pretty unrealistic but I thought sod it, it's nice to be nice. ;-) **

**Carries on from where the original left off, still wanted to leave the original as a piece of Fiction in its own right.**

**Tidied up the first few chapters drastically as well. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a month since Matthew Crowley's death and the residence of Downton Abbey were still very much in a state of woe.

In particular Lady Mary; wracked in grief she was beyond recognition. Refusing to eat meals and finding it impossible to sleep her eyes had become visibly deep and her body painfully frail.

Completely heartbroken she would only leave her room for merely an hour a day to spend time with baby, she had become unhealthy and reclusive immersed in a pool of grief.

Naturally and noticeably Lord Grantham was deeply concerned. Day in day out he watched and observed his daughters gradual decline. Feeling completely helpless he decided to act on it the only way a loving father could, by doing anything possible to help ease her pain.

He came to the conclusion that by being under Downtown's roof it was only intensifying her distress, reminders of her previous life etched around every corner, ghosts of Matthew Crawley.

Mary needed to rest, she needed a distraction; a break from all the familiarities of life. It was imperative in order to get her mind back into prospective.

After careful consideration and much communication and debate between families a drastic decision had been made.

Lady Mary was to be sent to Scotland in a brave move to Duneagle Castle.

Feeling it was too much of an upheaval before their trip, the choice had been made not to sell the Castle until Cousin Shrimpe and Susan returned from India. They did however want to keep it occupied while they were away. After a detailed conversation with Lord Grantham they sympathetically decided that no one was more suited to take up residence than Lady Mary.

She was obviously in need of a good break and The MacClares were more than willing to help. After all Cora and Robert had so kindly offered to take care of Rose while they were away, it was the least they could do.

As a minister of the Foreign Office Shrimpe could be away on business for as long as a year; it was consequently agreed that Lady Mary would stay for the duration of their visit. This was on the understanding that on their return the castle was to be sold. It was thought while they were away it would be a sufficient amount of time for her to recoup.

Rose had so very kindly offered her room while she was in occupancy. Even though there were many other rooms in the building, Rose wanted to support her Second Cousin in some way. Lady Mary accepted and appreciated this gratefully.

Lord Grantham felt it was for the best. It would give Lady Mary some much needed fresh air and most importantly some greatly required bonding time with her babe. He could think of nowhere better to recover than the beauty of the Scottish Highlands.

Lady Mary was not to go alone; although they had an undisputable troop of staff at Duneagle Castle, Lord Grantham felt it was important to have familiar faces around.

A Ladies Maid was to be sent as well as a Nanny and of course Mr Carson. He was thought to be particularly close to Lady Mary and Lord Grantham felt content knowing he would be there. He respected him enormously and knew he valued Lady Mary as much as him.

When Lord Grantham had approached Mr Carson on the matter he had not given him any choice or warning of the move. Unlike with Sir Richard he was not faced with an option or preference. This time his presence was requested at Duneagel and that was that, it was not a disputable matter.

Lord Grantham had given him no speech of how much he will miss him, enforcing where his duty would lie.

Mr Carson the loyal butler that he was had agreed to the move, only with a heavy heart; last time he was asked to move away he was able to reject the offer and with much backing from the family. Lady Mary was to marry Sir Richard, a controlling, manipulative Newspaper Editor who didn't care for Lady Mary in the least. Sir Richard saw her as an opportunity to move up the social pecking order, almost blackmailing Lady Mary into marriage.

Mr Bates Ex-wife in a bitter quarrel over an entirely different matter had notified Sir Richard of a terrible scandal surrounding Downton Abbey, if it were to get out it would destroy the families name on colossal scale.

Sir Richard aware of this had brought the legal rights to the story and decided to use this to his advantage bribing Lady Mary into marriage. Lady Mary feeling responsible for the dishonour had therefore agreed to the partnership in order to protect the family name.

Never the less love can never be forced. Sir Richard inevitably knowing their relationship was not genuine had noticed the obvious and expected chemistry between Lady Mary and Matthew Crawley. Even though both were to be married to different suitors the attraction was undisputable.

Out of spite Sir Richard had asked Anna to spy on them both. Anna was not impressed with this devious request so informed her boss Mr Carson directly. This was the last straw for the butler. Infuriated he was able to reject the offer of the move.

All the same, however angry he was over this revelation and however much he cared for Lady Mary, he had been looking for an excuse to decline the move from the very start.

He truly did not want to leave Downton Abbey the place he loved so well or Lord Grantham the man he respected immensely. But first and foremost he did not want to be separated from his dear Mrs Hughes. He could not bare the thought of being away from her for such a long period of time, it pained him greatly.

The move to Scotland concerned him even more so. This could only be the beginning of an end for their affections. The distance was too vast and he felt if he was forced to go here what would be asked of him in the future, would he always be bound to Lady Mary's every move? Would he never return to Downton?

He respected Lady Mary and loved her like the daughter he never had, only he understood deep down she was not his legitimate daughter. A comment had always laid hard on his chest. On his refusal to move in with her and Sir Richard he had overheard a bitter remark she had once held 'Butlers will be two a penny now their back from the war'.

As with many of us Lady Mary always commented on issues without wholeheartedly thinking things through first. Disappointed at being let down she spoke in the heat of the moment, not actually meaning the words she said. Never the less we have to take responsibility for our actions and they stung Mr Carson to the core. He was a sensitive man under his stern façade and even though deep down he knew she didn't mean to be callous, there was an element of truth in her words. It was certainly an eye opener to his position in the family.

Mrs Hughes however was undoubtedly not two a penny and he feared losing the woman he cared for so fondly.

He had loved her for as long as he could remember, ever since her first weeks at Downton. She had come in like a whirl wind, her presence making an immediate impact on him. With bundles of confidence, a wicked sense of humour and my word that Scottish accent she melted his heart immediately.

What he respected the most however was her complete commitment to her job. She was dedicated, ambitious and hard working, all traits Mr Carson greatly admired in a person.

Showing promise and impressing both Mr Carson and the family she was soon promoted to Housekeeper of Downton Abbey and this was where their relationship really began to blossom. Almost becoming man and wife they ran the vicinity to utter precision, organising and delegating efficiently they became the strongest and most competent of teams.

The chemistry was evident for all to see. But no one questioned their actual relationship. They were well respected and trusted within the family, this dynamic duo worked tremendously well together and there was no point in rocking the boat when things were going so right.

At the end of an evening Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes would always wind down with a glass of wine or cup of tea together while discussing the days events - small pleasures. It was the highlight of both of their days when they could relax, really be themselves and enjoy each other's company.

They found one other incredibly attractive, only they never could or never did take it any further, always having the upmost respects for their employers. Their work always took the highest priority no matter how much they wanted and craved one another. It was not the done thing to do and they were aware of this. They valued each other immensely for their restraint only making their relationship stronger- an unspoken, beautiful and truly valued love.

This is why tonight it would pain Mr Carson gravely with what he would have to say to her, finding the right words scolded him deeply. Even though nothing had happened between them they had a mutual understanding of their relationship, their celibacy didn't make their love any less important. They were happy and had got used to their relationship.

Inviting her to his pantry for a glass of wine as usual he would inform her tonight. He needed to tell her as soon as possible. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. He wasn't given much notice, in less than a week he was to be in Scotland far away from his true love, he had to tell her sooner rather than later.

He found himself procrastinating while he waited for her presence, _isn't it an ironic situation, to move only an hour away from where she was brought up, so close and yet so far away, such a cruel twist of fate. _

Mr Carson was shaken from his thoughts when he heard her familiar knock on the door, she entered with her usual friendly look and a smile.

Mr Carson jumped at her presence trying quickly to regain his poise 'Ahh Mrs Hughes do come in.'

Mr Carson was sitting down nervously. He was fidgety and restless, unable to control his every move.

He began to poor two glasses of wine as he did every night only tonight he was nervous and much shakier than normal, he always had such a steady hand, an excellent trait of a respectable butler. This had not escaped Mrs Hughes notice; he looked edgy like something was on his mind.

_This really wasn't like him_ thought Mrs Hughes perplexed. Nothing could get passed this efficient housekeeper; she knew only too when something was wrong.

Finding it fascinating and if she was honest with herself slightly amusing she asked with a mild smirk 'Mr Carson you look agitated; for goodness sake tell me what's on your mind before you give yourself a stroke.'

Mr Carson kicking himself at being so obvious, gave a small grumble, the news really did infuriate him so, he didn't want to leave her and he knew he was about to break her heart. However holding the upmost respect towards her he took a deeply pained breath - he had always found it hard to keep secrets from her.

With a wounded expression he began 'Mrs Hughes, I don't really know how to tell you this.'

Tears welled up in his voice, in a desperate bid to get rid of them he coughed rigidly in order to brush them aside.

His tone had become much more impersonal and serious at this point; Mrs Hughes immediately gathering this was no laughing matter looked up at him with curious eyes awaiting the certain blow.

'I regret to inform you.'

Mrs Hughes swallowed hard, she knew this wasn't good.

Mr Carson stood up bold and straight as he fought with his emotions.

'Mrs Hughes I regret to inform you.'

He breathed in his tears trying ferociously to stay strong.

'That…that…'

He coughed regaining his composure once more.

'Mrs Hughes I regret to inform you that it has been asked of me to move.'

Mr Carson looked down to the floor trying to avoid the inevitable eye contact, the pain he had inflicted.

Mrs Hughes took a deep intake of breath at the immediate shock like someone had punched her in the stomach winding her of all her breath. Feeling the sudden emotion instantly building up inside her she stumbled tearfully puzzled at the news;

'But why I don't understand.'

Mr Carson continued in a firm tone, feeling he could mask his emotions if he was frank and detached. It made it easier for him to deal with. He began 'Lady Mary is to move to Duneagle Castle while the MacClares are away' he continued to explain the story as he had done a thousand time in practice in front of the mirror; well rehearsed, clear and concise, severely disconnected from his sentiments. Daggers being pierced inside Elsie's soul with every word.

She began to play with her hands nervously, her eyes darted from side to side, her whole body collapsed in on itself as she tried in vain to hide the hurt of losing him once more to this conceited woman.

Mrs Hughes was a woman of God and familiar with verses from the Bible. The only way she could describe this was like a passage from Revelations.

_Revelation 20:1-15 - And I saw an angel come down from heaven, having the key of the bottomless pit and a great chain in his hand._

Mrs Hughes most certainly felt this was the end of her world, Mr Carson her angel from heaven, but his words were holding the key to the bottomless pit, the one she was falling down so rapidly, forever chained to a life of service.

_Revelations _she thought,_ how ironic on so many levels.  
_

Anger taking over, jealousy for Lady Mary boiling forcefully within she spat out rather uncharacteristically 'Forgive my impertinence but she says jump and you say how high Mr Carson?'

Even Mrs Hughes was shocked at her sudden outburst, but she could not let _precious darling Mary_ take Mr Carson once more. She was aware of the turmoil she was under but who hasn't faced a tragedy like this. Mrs Hughes most certainly had. She had lost both her mother and father within a few months of each other several years ago and this had hurt her deeply, but she got through it, only taking time off for the funerals she carried on as usual, she kept calm and carried on, that was what was expected of the English of the servants at the time.

Why did everything have to revolve around Lady Mary? She was selfish, no care for anyone else, little did the_ oh so wonderful Mary_ realise that Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson had been mourning the fateful death of their love for years.

Mrs Hughes undoubtedly did not worship the ground Lady Mary walked on like Mr Carson. Proved in the fact that he had once stated that the Grantham's were their family. This infuriated Mrs Hughes to the core. Mrs Hughes had flatly disputed this, 'They are not our family!' she emphasised furiously.

Mrs Hughes couldn't help feeling like herself and Mr Carson could best be described as dogs, having to obey their masters every wish or else they could be thrown out on the street at any given time. Never free to have a personality or a relationship of their own, bound to their leaders for all eternity.

Don't get me wrong she did enjoy her job as much as a woman could in those days. But she was perfectly aware it was a necessity in order to live. She worked to live not lived to work, if she could have a different life she would have in an instant. A life that would involve her and Mr Carson.

She had a chance at love with a certain Mr Joe Burns, a kind farmer she had courted as a teenager while growing up in Scotland. She was sent away like many girls to work as a housemaid before she was to settle and marry, this was in order to gather the basics of what it was to be a good house wife. It was almost like a practical schooling for young women. Mr Burns as with Mrs Hughes had followed the usual protocol and had asked for her hand in marriage several months after she had moved to Downton. Now she had required the basics of what was needed for her to make a good wife she was suitable marriage material. However for this Housemaid she had other ideas and the proposal was all too late. She had fallen for another man, a certain Mr Carson, hook, line and sinker and when love takes hold so ferociously, there is never any going back.

Mr Burns accepted her decline feeling that maybe she wanted to further her career, so he married another woman and had a very happy relationship which resulted in a beautiful family of his own. However over the years his wife had unfortunately died succumbing to the monster that was Spanish Flu and Mr Burns was left in want of another wife again. Knowing Elsie had never changed her sir name he was aware that she never married and so Mr Burns thought he would take this opportunity to try one last time to woe Elsie Hughes.

He was a nice man and she was fond of him as a teenager but Mr Burns would defiantly still have his work cut out, her heart undeniably lay elsewhere.

Mr Burns asked Elsie out on a date when a passing fair was in town.

Elsie had surprisingly accepted, as with any woman at this point in time Elsie felt flattered, she wanted to feel loved and admired, eventually feeling that nothing physical would ever come of her relationship with Mr Carson, she was curious of love.

Not only that but Elsie needed this very much, she needed a night away from work, a rest, time to be herself and let her hair down a bit.

She was perfectly aware of what may be asked of her and she was happy to ponder with the idea. She was aware that the marriage would only ever be one of comfort, one of convenience, never one of passion and true love but maybe that would be enough for her. A change from Downton Abbey would most certainly be enough.

But after much consideration when the date was over she decided to reject him once more. The situation had only cemented her feelings for Mr Carson. Yes she certainly wanted a different life, she just couldn't imagine a life without him. She would never be happy, he would never be happy.

This is why now it pained her even more so to stay at Downton alone. She mused on her lost opportunity with Mr Burns, had she of known of this for the future maybe she could have run away with him, had some form of happiness.

But with this came another thought she knew she would never have been truly happy without Charles Carson. He was the man she had always imagined a life with, no one else. A life without Mr Carson was a life not worth living. It wouldn't have been fair on anyone.

Mr Carson replied solemnly 'Mrs Hughes I didn't have a choice in the matter.'

Elsie knew this deep down, overcome with emotion she didn't mean to say or think the dreadful things she did. With a shame for what she had just said, what she had just thought. With the shock at inevitably losing her love she placed her hand to her mouth and wept, feeling rather embarrassed and frankly wanting to remove herself from the situation.

'Would you mind if I were to excuse myself?'

Mr Carson all so aware of what had got her down however trying not to face up to the reality or to come to terms with his feeling he thoughtlessly and harshly replied;

'Are you not quite well Mrs Hughes?'

This sent Elsie's thoughts into pure chaos, had she really been so stupid, so foolish over the years to really think that there had been something between them? That there was a special bond there? That this was what they called love? Did the fact they would be separated not bother him at all, was it not hurting him as much as her? Clearly she was mad woman to have even thought there was something between them.

'Obviously not Mr Carson' she spat in a rage of fury.

With this she began to cry wearily.

Sat in a chair on opposite sides of a table, she bowed her head to the floor dejectedly. _How could this happen? How could life be so cruel?_

It broke Mr Carson's heart seeing her so deflated, so out of character. With an overwhelming urge to comfort her he gently and bravely placed his hands on top of hers, lightly, tenderly, supportively. A touch Mrs Hughes had so greatly craved.

Emotions running high, he needed to say something to make her realise he wasn't such a dispassionate bastard; he did feel for her, immensely, more so than she could ever imagine. But he had to stay professional, it would only make it harder if he let his guard down now. He was needed at Duneagle, the family needed him. In this world Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes could never be. This was not a fairy-tale, this was real life and desire could not override reality.

He decided practically that he had to let her know without taking it too far. He needed her to see he cared about her but subtly, he couldn't overstep the mark. He said the only thing that was in his heart as he caressed the top of her hand;

'I will miss you too Mrs Hughes, deeply, more than you can imagine.'

Mrs Hughes breath deepened at the physical contact, the words she wanted to hear, she looked at him gently, meeting eye as she crave the kiss she had so greatly desired.

'Don't leave me' she whispered vulnerably 'Please don't leave me.'

Mr Carson felt like he would collapse aching from the pain. He crumbled just for a moment, looking at her tenderly, how he wished things were different.

Both mutually craving one another, wanting, so close and yet so far away they yearned for the kiss, the touch that was so agonizingly overdue. The comfort that was needed so sorely right at that moment.

But Mr Carson unexpectedly broke free from the moment 'No we can't, Mrs Hughes, please we can't it will only make it harder for both of us, the family our work, I'm so sorry' he breathed in his tears at the frustration as he bashed his fist forcefully on the table in defeat; 'how I wish things were different believe me.'

Heartbroken tears began to trickle down her face, tears for the man she wanted so dearly who she just couldn't have. He needed her as much as much as she needed just to be kissed, to be loved, to be held for the smallest moment.

'You must think me an unkind man?' Mr Carson wept losing eye contact as he shook his head in torment and wiped a tear forcefully from his cheek.

Mrs Hughes swallowed her grief and nodded her head tearfully, but with a tender tone, one of pure devotion she replied.

'Thoughtless sometimes Mr Carson, unkind never. I respect you immensely, you're a stronger person than I will ever be, commitment should never be mistaken for cruelness, I'm just a selfish woman Mr Carson and I can't help wishing things were different. One day maybe in a different world .'

She looked to the floor dejectedly in despair.

Mr Carson gazed into her eyes painfully once more, she was every inch beautiful and by no means selfish; she always thought of other before herself, Ethel was a prime example, risking her job in order to feed a helpless child and a mother. She was a wonderful woman and he had broken her heart in the cruellest of ways. How he wanted her. How he wanted to console her, to apologise, to love her fondly.

Mr Carson met her eyes one last time, lost in the moment, he wanted the kiss her as much she wanted him.

But this time saving him from the pain from the torture, Mrs Hughes broke away herself. She turned her back strongly, standing up straight as she tried to regain her composure. Rejecting him making her way to the door harshly her posture began gradually to wilt. Placing her hands the her heart she collapsed on the doorframe, sinking into it broken woman, her eyes held shut in agony.

She clasped her chest in pain, her heart breaking.

With an overwhelming desire, knowing she shouldn't say it, but if she never did now when would she? She couldn't leave it like this. Swallowing her pain she whispered broken heartedly, loyally, 'I will always love you Mr Carson, stupid, foolish woman that I am, but I can't help it, my heart won't let me, how I have tried.'

With that she headed out of the room a shadow of the Housekeeper that she was, leaving behind the ghost of the love that was never to be.

Chapter 2 Alternate Ending 

It was only a short while until Mr Carson was to leave Downton Abbey for the foreseeable future.

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes had avoided these last precious moments together skipping their usual evening chats, evading any form of personal engagement as they tried in vain to come to terms with their separation, the rejection.

Both had felt enough was said the other night; there was no need to prolong the inevitable, they didn't need to say goodbye, it was hurting too much already.

It wounded them deeply; neither wanted it to end like this, without any warning, so harshly and with so much brutality.

The fact they had always felt they would marry each other one day had been completely disregarded almost forgotten.

In a state of shock they had pushed each other away rather than dealing with the harsh reality together. Not really thinking things through properly both had unsurprisingly thought the worst, coming to the conclusion that they would never see each other again, their relationship was over. Just the sheer thought was enough to break them.

Trying to deal with the agony alone and knowing how much it was ripping the other apart, for the first time in their carer their work was beginning to suffer.

Mrs Hughes found herself less patient with the staff snapping at any little problem. She had lost her compassion with the anger and frustration that was bleeding from within.

Mr Carson on the other hand had become drawn and rather distracted, less attentive than usual his mind continuously wondering to his Elsie.

All too aware of what affect it was having on the other, Mr Carson logically and surprisingly realised he would not be up to the move. How could he if his mind wasn't on the task at hand. He would be doing Mary no favours by being there and the simple observation of Mrs Hughes torment was enough for him to risk his job alone.

They were both always hard workers and seeing their work suffer uncomforted him even more.

He had to tell Lord Grantham, however much it discomfited him to do so. If he was to be a coherent Butler he had to inform Mr Grantham of his predicament.

He could never be the Butler that he was without Mrs Hughes, Mrs Hughes is what made him Mr Carson. Without her he would crumble. She was his support, his life line.

For the first time he was going to proclaim his love. It would be for the best for everyone if it was all out in the open. He loved Elsie Hughes and when love is this strong there is no hiding it, no pretending. No ignoring.

If Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes were happy, the work would be carried out with more care and consideration. Not only could this benefit the couple it would also benefit the family greatly. He only hoped the Grantham's would understand. It was a courageous and daring move.

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes were a team and this needed to be accepted. One without the other was just no good.

This could all go so terribly wrong and he was aware of this, but if he didn't try all their lives would certainly be one of utter torment. They would be in a living hell.

With a brave forwardness and determination Mr Carson approached his master.

Lord Grantham was engulfed in a Library book at the time, obviously very taken by his novel.

Mr Carson only wanted to bring this up once to Lord Grantham when he was alone, he couldn't face rejection if it was in front of many. It would be too degrading for this Butler. So he took the opportunity while his master was segregated to discuss the matter.

Mr Carson knowing this was a very discourteous move interrupted Lord Grantham, he didn't have the comfort of time to find another appropriate moment so had to take the opportunity while it was there.

He coughed to make his presence known and proceeded;

'My Lord I wish to discuss a terrible dishonour with you and I need to ask for your help and forgiveness on the matter.'

Lord Grantham thinking Mr Carson was overreacting over another trivial matter, a broken plate or something alike, proceeded to keep his head deeply in his book, if he was being honest he was irritated by his presence, he felt the interruption was bad-mannered and frankly he was enjoying Gulliver's Travels (reliving his childhood), not really giving Mr Carson his full attention, dejecting him he carried on reminiscing over his favourite childhood story.

In a strategic attempt to get his full attention Mr Carson name dropped in order to get the consideration he deserved.

'It does involve Lady Mary.'

Mr Carson coughed again for more emphasis.

This caught Lord Grantham's attention immediately; he slowly raised his head and placed his book to the side, he met Mr Carsons nervous gaze.

'right you have got my attention.'

Mr Carson was fretfully playing with his hands.

'I know how disrespectful and insolent this is and it may come as a shock to you, but over the years I have developed strong affections for another member of staff.'

He cleared his throat, even though he loved Mrs Hughes deeply, the content of what he was saying touched his soul immensely. He breathed in his tear as he shakily continued;

'Mrs Hughes to be exact, Mrs Elsie Hughes.'

He didn't want to cry in front of his master it wasn't the done thing to do. He bowed his head avoiding his master's gaze. It was still an embarrassing topic for this well to do Butler, the discomfort of his words were obvious to say the least. His whole stance and posture were dejected, looking to the floor like a naughty child waiting to be scolded for his actions.

Seeing his turmoil a small smirk started to appear on Lord Grantham lips as he replied amused.

'Yes Mr Carson, do carry on.'

Mr Carson straightened up his suit jacket in anxiety.

'Well umm, I feel that Mrs Hughes feels the same way, we have ummm' his face started to go red as the blood rushed to his head at the humiliation.

Lord Grantham saved him from his shame.

'Mr Carson you have what we like to call feelings for one another' He raised his eyebrow.

Mr Carson replied in a bumbling tone one that would mimic Prince Phillip.

'Well, umm yes, that's certainly a way to put it, don't get me wrong, Mrs Hughes is the most respectable and dignified of women and I can only assure you that nothing untoward has happened between us.'

Lord Gratham smiled.

'I can believe that Mr Carson and this may come as a surprise to you.'

He began to whisper in a friendly secretive whisper.

'But we know, we all know.'

Mr Carson looked up at him surprised, he stumbled backwards as he tried to comprehend his masters words.

'I'm sorry my Lord, umm, I don't seem to understand.'

Lord Grantham gestured to a near seat for Mr Carson to take a much needed rest.

'My fine man the bond you both share is admirable and the restraint you have had is gallant, we respect you both immensely for your loyal commitment to this family over the years. We appreciate just how difficult it must have been for you both and it is exactly why we hold you in such high esteem. We couldn't have asked for anyone more trustworthy than yourselves. You are an inspiration to our staff and we have been very blessed. In fact we always presumed you would both marry when you retire.

Mr Carson nodded his head in shocked agreement, not quite believing what he was hearing.

'My, my Lord'

He picked up a handkerchief that was in his pocket and started to dab the sweat of his forehead at the amazement of the situation.

'We have a cottage lined up for you both as a gift for all of you commitment and hard work over the years, when your services are no longer required and when you both wish to retire it is yours.

Mr Carson searched for a reply but no words were coming to the forefront he was simply astonished.

'Don't act so surprised Mr Carson, we would never have left you high and dry, you are both like family to us.'

Mr Carson felt a tear appearing in his eye.

'Thank you from the bottom of my heart, that means a lot to me, to Mrs Hughes I am sure.'

'What you are giving up for Lady Mary this year is honourable, I understand that it must cause you both a great deal of misery to be separated for the year but I can assure you that you will be returning to Downton Abbey and on your return you may marry Mrs Hughes.'

Mr Carson could do nothing but swallow, his mouth was so dry having been drained of all his moisture from the surprise.

'You would grant me her hand in marriage My Lord?'

Lord Grantham nodded in a kindly manner.

'Most certainly and you never had to ask us, you have always been like a married couple anyway. If I'm truthful Cora and I are a bit jealous of your relationship, there aren't many out there that area as strong and truthful as yourselves.

Mr Carson sat up more straight, trying to retrieve a small ounce of dignity he felt he had lost.

'Thank you my Lord, we have only respect for this family, we are very lucky to have been placed here.'

'No we are the lucky ones Carson.'

Mr Carson in a normal state of mind would have taken this opportunity to leave the room, but he had an important request before he left. He had already been braver than he ever before, why not push it that bit further, it was for Elsie after all.

'Could I request for her hand in marriage before I go, it would get us both through the separation I can assure you, our work will benefit from this tenfold.'

Lord Grantham smiled reassuringly.

'I'm surprised you haven't already and for that, for your pure dedication, I would be a fool to say no.'

Mr Carson met his eyes thankfully.

Lord Grantham began to pace the room.

'Do you have any special requests for your proposal, an evening off, champaign perhaps?'

Mr Carsons heart stopped.

'Well my Lord really I couldn't, you have done far too much for us both already.'

'No I insist it would be our pleasure, we have always admired your fondness for one another, not many relationships work as well as you two, you are to be prized. Now tell me Mrs Hughes is most probably deeply hurt by this move. I can assure you you will return after a year, if Lady Mary requests never to return, your presence will be required here. I will not lose my Butler, I would be lost without you. Your assistance is only required for the year at Duneagle, that is where your services are mostly essential at this moment in time and I'm sure Mrs Hughes will understand that.'

'We were both worried if I am honest with you my lord, but we both understand'

'Well you must forgive my lack of sentiment on the issue, when you see your Daughter in the way I have, you seem to forget about everyone else around you. She becomes the top priority. I am sorry. Now I must be able to think of some way to make it up to you both, to show our appreciation, for an apology for you Mr Carson.'

'You have done far too much already.'

'I insist on anything that you want, within reason.'

A small glint appeared in Lord Grantham's eye.

Mr Carson had always dreamed of one thing, could he ask? Well if he didn't he would never get it and this request was for the love of his life. 'My Lord if it isn't too impertinent to ask, I would never ask for your grand rooms, but could I have the grand hallway for the night, set up that beastly gramophone thing, she does like music so and have Mrs Patmore cook a simple meal for us both, nothing too elaborate, I wouldn't like to overstep my position.'

'Most certainly Mr Carson, we will set up a table in the hallway, I will inform Mrs Patmore to cook the best food and only the best for you both and I would like to offer you the bottle of champagne, call it an engagement present, we will dine out tonight, a farewell meal for Lady Mary away from the house. The hallway is all yours, it's the least we can do for your dedication to our daughter and the house over the years and as a reward, when you return to retire we will give you the small cottage on the grounds. It needs some work to it but you will have a lot of spare time on your hands to sort that out, our wedding gift to you. I only have one request… that we get an invite to the wedding.'

They both let out a small courteous laugh.

'Why of course that goes without saying My Lord.'

'Now be off with you, you have a lot of preparations for your big night.'

'I cannot thank you enough.'

Mr Carson left the room with a spring in his step singing Dashing Away at the Smoothing Iron once more.

He made his way down the stairway to the servants hall, but at the end of the hall he was stopped in his tracks at seeing the dejected stance of Elsie Hughes.

No one was there, just Elsie collapsed against the doorframe, her head buried in her hands.

Mr Carson felt like someone had winded all the joy out of him at the sight of her turmoil.

Without really thinking he naturally approached her from behind. Mrs Hughes recognised the footsteps, but didn't turn around, hoping he would just ignore her. In one brave move he held her from behind releasing her hand from her face, he brushed one hand down her arm until it reached her wrist, fondling her wrist tenderly. She was glad he hadn't walked past, in response she leant her head to the side at the sensation. He kissed her neck, she parted her lips at the feeling, the comfort he was bringing, how she had longed for a moment like this.

Tears began to stream down her face, not quite sure why she was letting him do this, but it felt right, she needed this, to be loved, to be held, maybe this would be the only time she would experience such a tender moment.

She closed her eyes lost in the moment, before she could stop them the words came out once more.

'Don't leave me' she whispered 'please don't leave me'.

He continued to kiss her neck and moved his hand around her waist pulling her into him, comforting her, the closest they had ever been.

'I could never do that.' He whispered into her ear affectionately.

Mrs Hughes confused at his words but comforted by the sensations moved her hand to cup his face behind her, she looked into his eyes, broken by what was to become of them, wanting to kiss him, but again knowing it would only hurt too much, she whispered 'I'm so sorry' and with that she walked away from her love once more.

Mr Carson grabbed her hand as she made for the exit 'Mrs Hughes please listen to me.'

She pulled her arm away forcefully.

'Your only making this harder for us both Mr Carson, please let me be, no more goodbyes, I just can't do it anymore, can't you see my heart is breaking.' With that she excited the room.

Chapter 3 

It was the night before Mr Carson was to leave for Duneagle.

The family were out for their goodbye meal for Lady Mary, Mrs Hughes was left pondering on what was to be in her pantry. Her fire was lit; she stood there gazing at the flames thinking about Mr Carson. _Should I say goodbye, should I just leave it as it is, I will never see him again_, _never be touched_ _again like that, I know he loves me, can't I be contented with that thought, I have loved another and I have been loved, that's more than many._

Unexpectedly she heard a knock at her door, thinking it was Mr Carson coming to say goodbye, she tried regain her composure, in her heart she did want to see him one last time.

'Who is it' she proclaimed.

'Only me' came the voice of Anna tenderly.

Feeling rather disappointed she replied despondently.

'Come in'

Anna could see the tear stained broken hearted eyes of Mrs Hughes but not really knowing how to deal with it she delivered her message as instructed.

'Mrs Hughes Lady Grantham wishes to speak with you upstairs.'

'At this hour, what on earth, but I thought they had gone out for a meal.'

'Well not Lady Grantham she's still here'

Elsie obeyed the command as usual thinking its most probably some last minute preparations to get together for tomorrows move. It was so late she probably didn't want to interrupt anyone but the Housekeeper, it wouldn't have been fair as everyone had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

Mrs Hughes regained her posture and gently wiped away the remainder of the tears from her eyes.

'Thank you Anna.'

She made her way up the stairs, feeling very heavy and heartbroken, still not herself but trying to put on her strong facade.

As she came to the top of the stairs she was suddenly stopped in her tracks, she could hear music playing from the hallway. Always partial to the echoes of the Gramophone she lay back against the wall, drinking in the sounds, welling up at the beautiful rhythmic tones, reminding her of her love, beautiful music, beautiful sounds, music of the soul. Naturally she decided to take a sneaky peak from where it was coming from, it was almost hypnotic. Creeping up she noticed a figure, the figure of Mr Carson gazing lovingly at her.

Mrs Hughes gazed back at him, the hansom man she had fallen for all those years ago and he looked more attractive than ever tonight.

Dressed in a dinner suit, different from his usual uniform, he held a bottle of Champaign in his hands and his eyes glistened at the sight of her.

'Care to join me for dinner.' he resonated.

With a gesture of his arm Mr Carson directed her attention to the beautifully presented table for two placed in the hallway.

'Oh my' she whispered as her hand came to her mouth.

He smiled at her gently.

Tears softly appeared in her eyes, her voice.

'Mr Carson I…I don't understand.'

Handing her a glass of Champagne he responded.

'You don't have to understand, please don't think of anything, I just wanted our last night together to be special, we couldn't leave it like that.'

Mrs Hughes Blushed in shame.

'However did you manage this?'

'I have my ways Mrs Hughes, I have my ways.'

Elsie smiled lovingly back at him, all the pain being lifted from her shoulders in these brief few moments together.

'I'm sorry Mr Carson for everything, I just don't know what to feel anymore, how to act, I'm just a lost woman.'

'Lets forget about it all for tonight, this is for me and you, no more thinking, please join me.'

Mrs Hughes headed to the table as Mr Carson held the chair out for her to take her seat. They sat and enjoyed the specially cooked dinner for them while sipping Champagne, never before had they enjoyed such an exquisite meal and Mr Carson was every inch the Gentleman.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just out of love that spared Mr Carson to ask the next move, but becoming aware of the music in the background he placed his hand on top of hers caringly.

'Would you like to join me in a dance?'

They had never danced together even at the servants balls, afraid of any physical contact, what it would do to them.

Elsie swallowed her tears. One last chance to be close to him, to feel protected, to feel safe, to feel loved once more.

'I would love to Mr Carson, I have always wished for this moment.'

Elsie smiled lovingly as she took his hand.

They danced for what felt like eternity, song after song, close. Her head buried in his chest, his hand stocking her back reassuringly, calmingly.

She whispered up to him 'I shall miss you.'

He pulled her close.

'Write to me, it will help us through.'

She nodded as tears came down her face.

'Everyday.'

His hand reached her neck as he caressed it tenderly, sensations, feeling Elsie had never felt before.

Mr Carson gently assured her 'Even though I am away, I could never leave you, you do understand?'

Elsie buried her head into him.

'I will come back for you, I promise.'

Mrs Hughes smiled up to him, 'I will be waiting for that time, I know we will be together one day. Maybe not in life, but in spirit I know.'

Mr Carson brought her in close to him.

'I would like to give you something for those nights when you may be feeling especially lonely and sombre' he reached into his pocket as he spoke. 'My mother gave this to me when she passed away in the request that it must go to the one who takes my heart. I know it's taken me a long time to give this to you, it was always meant for you, I've known that for nearly 25 years, I was hoping to give it to you when we retire, hoping that you may wish for the same as me, I was waiting for the right time. I can't think of a time more appropriate than now.' He produced a beautiful gold ring; a blue diamond was in the middle surrounded by a cluster of silver stones, a wonderful flower for Elsie.

It was the most beautiful ring Elsie had ever seen, she brushed the side of Charles face, she was aware of what it was, but was overcome with love for this man.

Mr Carson gazed into her eyes.

'Mrs Hughes I know it has been a long wait and I know we are both going to have to wait just that bit longer for our happy ending, but if you would except my gift it will give me the strength to get through this next year without you. I have been told it is only a year, but we both know we can't believe that wholeheartedly. But I will come back for you and what you can be sure of is that I love you, I love you dearly. My heart hurts with how much you mean to me and how I want you. Even if I shall never have you it would bring me such pleasure for you to wear this and to accept my proposal. You have been the only woman to take my heart and how lucky I have been, would you my beautiful Elsie, would you please bring me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?'

Mrs Hughes not letting go of his gaze tears streaming down her face at his words stoked his face gently.

'Yes' she whispered 'I have wished for nothing else but to be with you.'

Mrs Hughes kissed him gently on the lips, a kiss that would last for eternity as they continued to dance in one another's arms.

Unbeknown to them, Anna, Mrs Patmore and Daisy had been peering through the door spying, when they saw the couple kiss they knew she had accepted, they let out a very quiet gasp of excitement, jumping up and down and hugging each other until Mrs Patmore ushered them all away hurriedly in their excitement.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson danced the rest of the night away, holding each other, kissing tenderly, a night they will always remember for the rest of their lives, until such a day he would return to make her his wife and they would live their happily ever after.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Carson initial minor inclination that his services would probably be required for longer than the year specified were proven to be correct.

Over two years had passed since he had stepped foot on the grounds of Downton Abbey and there was still no sign of his return.

Mary had found the Highlands a peaceful and rather tranquil place. The natural beauty had encapsulated her mind, making it the perfect sanctuary in her grief.

Shrimpy and Susan were still in India on business, like Mary they had grown overly fond of the country and were mixing business with pleasure playing quite the tourists. There was no indication of them returning anytime soon either. Their relationship was the best that it had been in years, the romanticism of the country had lighted a passion they had almost forgot existed. Coming home they feared would only bring them back to square one. Why rock the boat when things were going so well between them?

While the house was still empty in Scotland everyone felt the arrangement with Mary were still working well, it was just what she needed, rehabilitation in the comfort and security of a family home.

Often the Downton residents would holiday to the Scottish Highlands to visit Lady Mary fearing she may be too segregated. However the case was quite the opposite.

It was always noted how well Mary was looking, she had put on weight, her sparkle was beginning to return and in the first time in months she was beginning to smile again. She was starting to regain a part of her former self and this pleased everyone so.

However despite her wonderful progress no thought was ever spared for the loyal workers doting on her hand and foot. The promises Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson were assured of had been totally disregarded. While things were working well for Mary, no one else was even considered. She was healing and that was what was most important.

The world most certainly did revolve around Lady Mary and rightly so in this situation, she was the second in line to take control of Downton if anything was to happen to her Father. Her son was the first in line to inherit the riches, however only being merely a babe most of the responsibility would still be placed upon Mary. She was therefore much the figure head, too important be disregarded.

She needed to be well, needed to be recovered. It would most certainly be required for her to marry again if she was to become the entrepreneur that was expected of her. But these things simply couldn't be rushed, it had to be well thought out and planned. Downton Abby was on her and her child's shoulders. They couldn't afford for her to have a relapse, she had to be fully recovered no matter how much time it took. Too much was at stake.

Elsie was therefore never allowed to visit Scotland on one of the many family outings, she was always kept busy in the confounds of Downton.

Mary still needed Charles and that was that. There relationship was not allowed to come in the way of this. Business cannot be mixed with pleasure.

Lord Gratham well aware of the promises he had made to the Butler and Housekeeper in truth was trying to avoid them meeting. Logically he felt it would be easier for all if both were kept busy and away from each other, questions didn't have to be answered. He had utter control on the whole situation. Elsie and Charles relationship rested on his orders which were bound to Mary's recovery.

Both were kept deliberately busy to not take any quantity of leave. Only being allowed a day off at a time Lord Grantham assured the extent of time simply wasn't long enough to make the journey to see one another.

Justifiably so, Elsie had often thought that if she was granted only a few days leave she could pretend she was going to visit family in Scotland and meet up with her beloved if only for an hour, how she missed him.

But Mary was top priority, not a workers fling and Lord Grantham had already thought of every scenario possible for Elsie and Charles's romance had they both been granted leave. He couldn't risk throwing a spanner in the works, not when things were so close to returning back to normal. They were considered too much of a liability. Keeping them separate was for the best and the easiest option.

However much he cared for the pair, his daughter and business would always take top priority. He was a business man at the end of the day and he had to be harsh. He couldn't let his heart get in the way.

Elsie and Charles therefore knew full well they could not retire yet as promised, their master's actions said it all and who were they to argue, the timing was just not right and once again as always they were tied to their masters once more.

But this was all soon to change, now another huge obstacle had to be addressed, one that could shack up all the cushy living arrangement once and for all.

There may be hope for Elsie and Charles yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Violet, The Dowager Countess of Grantham had become dreadfully weary of late, suffering a major stroke she had eventually passed away.

Through the upset nonetheless came an element of ironic joy, Mary would certainly be returning for the funeral. If she came back she maybe be persuaded by the family to stay for good.

Mrs Hughes never the less was in a great deal of turmoil over the whole situation, it pained her to think that Mr Carson would most probably not be coming back with her. She feared they would want to keep them separated once more, she found herself procrastinating; _could they possibly be so cruel to not allow him to visit, to not pay his respects? After all he had served the family for many years and had grown rather fond of the Dowager._ _But our feelings most certainly have not been taken into consideration as of late nothing would surprise me._

Mrs Hughes knowing how hurt Mr Carson was over the death of Sybil and Matthew wanted to comfort him so very much once more, but feared she would never get the opportunity. He was such a gentle soul under his stern façade and needed her right now.

With this however came another ironic relief, _maybe it would only be harder if we were to see each other, more goodbyes, more sorrow, more tears for our love that can never be. _

Mrs Hughes was undoubtedly becoming more depressed, she had felt herself become slower and certainly more aged since the last time they saw one another.

With every death she could only see their life together slipping away. Every day that went past was another day missed, after all age was not on their side.

They wrote as promised, not every day but close to. The saying 'absence really make the heart grow fonder' was most certainly accurate, they had become closer than ever before, writing more freely and in depth than they had ever touched upon in previous years.

Whenever she missed him she would look at her ring and remember the special night and promises they shared together. This brought her hope and comfort as he had assured.

Mr Carson had become quite the romantic sending her poetry and trinkets to show he was thinking of her amongst all the letters; little things that really counted, never before had Elsie been so wooed.

Mrs Hughes took great pleasure from these letters and would reread them over and over again, it gave her the strength she needed to carry on through life.

She missed his face. Seeing him every day, the wine they shared together the cups of teas. His company.

In truth she had come to the conclusion that she most certainly would be happy to see him again if only for an hour, even a small glimpse in the church at the funeral would do, she could cope with all the tears, all the goodbyes once more if only she could see him for the smallest of moments.

Her heart yearned for him more so than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sacred day had arrived when the _oh so mighty Mary_ would return.

Mrs Hughes had heard nothing from Mr Carson in relation to escorting Mary back; hence had naturally come to her own melancholy conclusion.

She was profoundly troubled by the scenario. She worried about how he was handling the news alone, he never copped well with death at the best of times, let alone in morbid segregation. The only way she could physically console him was through the medium of written word. She found this incredibly frustrating and difficult to come to terms with, she simply couldn't gage if she was helping him or not. In truth all she wanted to do was to hold him, to console him as she had done previously, to physically touch him, to let him know she was there for him. But with these restrictions she couldn't have the impact she desired. It left her feeling profoundly disconnected and troubled.

The days leading up to Lady Mary's return had been incredibly busy, guest rooms had to be prepared for the influx of visitors, food orders had to be dealt with, the whole house required a through spring clean. Mrs Hughes was most certainly kept busy. However unlike with previous occasions, she was much slower and less authoritative within her approach. The work was most definitely getting done, just with less vigour and drive than usual.

Everyone could see that something was not quite right with the housekeeper it was evident in her whole demeanour.

Mrs Hughes was getting older yes, but her decline was not because of age or because of illness, Mrs Hughes was suffering from the agony that was a broken heart.

She had lost an awful lot of weight and had become incredibly pale and weary, aging her somewhat… how she missed him so.

Trying anything to save her sanity to hold onto even a hint of Mr Carson's shadow, she had decided to sit where he had at the head of the table for meals. It reminded her sincerely of him, she would often procrastinate rubbing the arms of the seat, her eyes closed deep in thought, feeling that bit closer to her love.

When dinner was served, she was less talkative than in previous years, barely eating she had lost much of her appetite.

In the evenings she had made the conscious decision not to socialise with the others, as soon as dinner was over she would say her goodbyes and excuse herself. She was not up to mingling anymore.

Many of her evenings were spent writing to Charles, imagining him, many a time she wondered around his pantry, stroking the furniture as she went past, picturing his silhouette at the other end of the table, reminiscing on times gone by. Lost in the love that never was.

One evening a few days before Lady Mary was to arrive, the servants as usual were enjoying their dinner after a hard day's work, Mrs Hughes was understandably was looking rather glum and inward as she glanced at the food with her natural empty expression.

She couldn't explain what was happening to her, it was like all her life had been squeezed from her person and left her with a shell of the woman she once was.

She almost felt she was grieving herself.

Taking the first sip of the soup she was suddenly and curiously stopped in her tracks, she could feel the stance of a heavily built man behind her, slightly bothered by this heavy prescience she began to turn around instinctively to investigate ;

'Good evening Mrs Hughes'

a voice resonated in a baritone quality.

Her eyes hadn't even set eyes on him but it was utterly unmistakable.

Feeling like her breath had instantly been taken away at the shock she dropped her spoon in her bowl spilling soup all over the table and herself.

Completely shaken she felt tears building up inside of her, knowingly, she turned around slowly, tearfully.

'Mr Carson' she whispered breathlessly.

He had come back after all...

**Still have a few chapters left of this. **


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Carson's eyes glistened as he met hers.

'I didn't mean to startle you Mrs Hughes' he said with an amused expression.

Mrs Hughes in exasperation let out a small outtake of breath, _this man is impossible!_

We weren't expecting the pleasure of your company Mr Carson replied Tom with a sarcastic undertone.

Before Mr Carson could reply Mrs Hughes faithful friend saved everyone the embarrassment of a question and answer session.

'Oh yes we were' responded Mrs Patmore 'that's why I made up some extra soup isn't that right Daisy.' She gave Daisy an encouraging nudge with her arm under the table.

'uhh,yes, yes that's right Mrs Patmore' Daisy stumbled unconvincingly.

'You must be completely famished Mr Carson after your long journey an all?'

Mr Carson gave Mrs Patmore a knowing thankful smirk, giving him the perfect opportunity for a get out clause.

'Well actually I managed to grab a bite to eat in town before heading down, I am still rather full, but thank you for the trouble.'

'It didn't matter a bit' replied Mrs Patmore, raising her eyebrow with forward encouragement.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ogled at the Butler and the Housekeeper waiting in anticipation for their next move.

Mrs Hughes looked to the floor rather discomfited until the words finally came to her, straightening up her dress she announced.

'Well if you all wouldn't mind I will have to excuse myself, Mr Carson and I have some urgent business we need to discuss before the funeral.'

She confidently stood up and withdrew herself from the situation with the upmost authority, Mr Carson followed her close behind.

Mission accomplished by all.

Once they were out of sight the staff all observed one another's expressions, with knowing and tickled smiles they let out their suppressed mutual giggles.

As they approached her door, Mrs Hughes felt the slightest touch upon her hip as he guided her into her room flirtatiously. This took Elsie by surprise and sent Goosebumps through her body once more. It had been two years since she had felt a touch like that and it still had the same spellbinding effect.

She didn't dare look behind her worried about how she would react at the sight of him alone; she had to get behind the security of a locked door. Still very much the Housekeeper, she didn't feel like public displays of affection were appropriate even though judging by the reactions of the staff she was only too aware everyone knew full well what was between them.

She opened her door with rather unsteady hands and led him in, no sooner had they walked through the door had Mr Carson pinned Elsie up against her wall.

Both looking into each other eyes in want, they searched one another's faces desperately, their breaths deepened erratically as they drank in the reality of one another's physical form.

Relieved but angry tears began to appear in Elsie's face, breathing them in she brought her hand up and slapped him harshly in one unexpected move.

'Don't you ever do this to me again, do you understand!'

She cried instinctively.

'Mrs Hughes' He responded startled as he held his face in shock.

'You have no idea what I have been going through. I never thought I would see you again.'

She hit his chest as she broke down.

'Why didn't you tell me, why?'

'Because I wanted to surprise you' he whispered lovingly.

Unable to control his actions any more Mr Carson brought her into him and began to kiss her frantically, harshly, hungry kisses.

Mrs Hughes grabbed his collar as she pulled him in closer than ever before, returining the kiss wantonly, drinking in his every scent.

He hitched up her leg thrillingly, taking control of her, devouring her.

'I love you, god how I love you' he whispered into her ear rousingly.

Elsie pulled him in further in response for a deeper ravenous kiss.

'I've missed you, how i have missed you.' She sighed back.

A kiss that was well overdue, never before did they feel they would act like this, but when a love has been so restrained, so inhibited you cannot be expected to be in control of your moves any longer. It would test the most respectable of people.

Breaking them from their special moment they abruptly became aware of their surrounding;

'Daisy what on earth have you done girl I told you to cook it not cremate it.'

They heard the familiar tones echoing from the kitchen.

They came crashing down to reality in one swift moment.

Fearing what the others may hear, knowing this was nor the time nor the place they pulled away, frustrations running high for both of them.

Heavily they breathed in exasperated anger, sexual tension at an all time high.

'Cup of tea Mr Carson?' She raised her eyebrow in mocked amusement breathlessly.

'Sherry Mrs Hughes, a rather large sherry' he replied satirically, as he pulled down his shirt and straightened himself out matching her dry statement beautifully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed since the Dowagers funeral and it was almost oddly like everything had gone back to normal.

Elsie had returned to her former self, with much more drive and motivation than ever before. Mr Carson was her upmost fuel.

They still shared their wine and tea in the evenings, but unlike before they were less constricted with one another, they would snatch a cheeky kiss, touch one another slyly in sneaky flirtation, maybe a small squeeze of the leg under the dinner table, but it was always done in secret and was never taken any further. They still held the upmost respect and dignity for their positions and they knew in their heart that they would one day have their happily ever after, they just had to be patient.

They were for now purely content in the knowledge that they were with each other once more and that was enough.

But Mr Carson's mind was beginning to drift to other matters, he had observed how Mary seemed content now she was back at home, much more relaxed and full of life, Baby Sybil and Baby Matthew had bonded almost like brother and sister and this brought the family much Joy and hope.

Lord Grantham and Cora's faces were one of pure delight; no longer did they have the bags under their eyes, their faces depicting a thousand woes. Having Mary home and well it was like a massive weight being lifted from their shoulders.

Mary would almost definitely and obviously be ready to move home now, it was the right time.

This brought Charles much hope and optimism, it would now mean that their services were no longer a necessity any more, they could now find someone to replace them easily. It was time.

Charles procrastinated on this issue day in day out and waited for Lord Grantham to brooch the subject first, however he found whenever they were alone Lord Grantham would find an excuse to leave the room, avoiding Carson's eye contact, generally evading the awkward situation.

This angered Charles so, scolding him to the core, eventually he got fed up of the waiting. He knew he would have to be the one to find the strength to be forward, not his master. Knowing it was insolent but also knowing he was fighting for their life, it was what they deserved.

One evening when Lord Grantham was once again solitary in the confounds of his study Mr Carson found the inner strength he needed.

He knew his master was in there alone but never before did he have the brazenness to interrupt him when he was in 'that room' it was off limits to the staff, still no other opportunity had arisen and the issue most certainly had to be addressed and sooner rather than later.

With forwardness Mr Carson had built up he knocked at the door and opened it before Lord Grantham even had the time to respond.

Confidently he began

'My Lord I feel we need to talk.'

Lord Grantham looked up in shock, but at seeing his face lowered his head in shame, he placed his pen down and removed his glasses.

'Yes, we most certainly do, I have been avoiding this very conversation.'

'I know' Mr Carson resonated irritably.

'But you do understand why…why I had to do it my fine man. I am a business man at heart, Mary is an important link in the future of Downton Abbey, our finances, family and business must always come first above and beyond anything else.'

This put Mr Carson in his place, Elsie was right, they were not their family, it even came from the horse's mouth.

Carson knew all the kind words he had said to him leading up to that special night had been a ploy, he was buttering him up in order for him to have the strength to move away. The words were too good to be true, Mary was indeed the only person he really cared about.

'Yes I do, but I don't necessarily agree' Mr Carson responded disapprovingly.

He knew he had been trodden over for their financial gain, a cruel reality of life. He was one of the keys to getting Mary better and his master played on this as a business man would.

But Lord Grantham only did what was appropriate to him, even if it meant treading over other people, you have to be cruel if you are to succeed. There is no time for emotions, feelings.

But deep down, humanistically he did feel guilty, he thought fondly of his Butler and Housekeeper and he did mean what he said about them being honourable people and hardworking, he honestly couldn't have wished for a better team, he knew he was lucky to have them.

Lord Grantham avoiding his eye contact took a heavily thoughtful breath.

'When are you ready?' he asked.

Mr Carson swallowed, once more he was slightly taken a back, but keeping in control of himself this time he replied strongly and with vigour,

'Now my Lord, tonight, tomorrow, as soon as possible.'

He felt no attachment to the family any more, not when he had been so scorned.

'I am sorry my noble man and I feel I owe you something, I am usually a man of my word and on this occasion I will not let you down.'

He produced a crisp white box with a neatly tied bow around it, obviously Cora's doing.

'I wouldn't like us to end on a bad note'

He handed the box to Carson, Carson fingered the box thoughtfully and began to open it. He was faced with a key, the key to the cottage, a key to their new life.

'Thank you' he replied with tears welling up. 'Despite all of this I can honestly say It has been a pleasure working for you all these years.'

Lord Grantham now felt tears appearing.

'I am sorry about how we had to end, I never wished for it…' Lord Grantham was cut off rather abruptly, Carson saving him from his embarrassment.

'As gentleman to gentleman let's say no more on the issue, it is forgotten, a new chapter has begun.'

And with that the two friends shock hands in the most terribly English of fashions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes eventually married, but it was only a small do, Mrs Patmore, Anna, Bates and Daisy were their only witnesses.

They lived out the rest of their years together in joyful harmony on the grounds of Downton Abbey.

They enjoyed the small pleasures in life, gardening together, decorating, cooking just generally being in each other's company.

However all good things must come to an end.

Mr Carson passed away first, having a weak heart meant he was susceptible to a heart attack, which inevitably was what took him.

Elsie followed merely a few months later dyeing of a broken heart, never being able to be separated from her love.

They didn't last long in retirement, a simple few years, once they had stopped worked, they began to age, work was ironically what kept them going, what kept them young, even though they were happy to be living their fairy tale, it was all slightly too late, age was just not on their side and they knew this all along.

They were however happy to have shared the last precious moment of their lives together.

If you go to Downton Abbey now you will see the Gravestones of the Butler and the Housekeeper on top of the hill. They lay in a pinnacle spot slightly raised from the rest of the staff who had chosen to be buried there once they had passed on. Their gravestones have become slightly warn with age and have somewhat leant into each other, barely touching.

The message reads poignantly from the staff;

'To our dedicated parents, together at last, may you rest in peace in the beauty of heaven and the comfort of love.'

And that is where you will see them now, ghosts of the Housekeeper and Butler holding hands, admiring their staff, their children, their family.


End file.
